


Isaac Is Not A Disney Princess

by atimeforflores



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mr. Lahey warning, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahealahey prompt: Danny gets into an awesome college full ride while Isaac is stuck in beacon hills with bad grades at community college, working in a coffee shop to pay rent. When Danny comes home after his first semester and goes to the coffee shop, being removed from the high school social hierarchy allows Danny to see Isaac in a new way; a way Isaac had never believed anyone would see him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac Is Not A Disney Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/gifts).



Some days Isaac wanted to be a Disney princess. No, no don’t laugh. He had thought it out, long and hard. Disney princesses lives suck, but then along came a wonderful and handsome young man to sweep them off their feet. Isaac figured he already had the suck-y life down, so where was his prince charming?

Isaac figured his life was one screwed up relationship after another; and not only in the romantic sense. The first had been his mother, who had left when he was three years old. Isaac didn’t exactly hold any love for her. And then was his brother, Camden. Camden was the best older brother in the world. He was kind, and smart and protected Isaac in every way he could. And then he died. Selfish bastard had to go and save five other guys lives, can you believe it?

That was when things really started changing. He’d say that his father wasn’t always an abusive asshole, but that wasn’t necessarily true. The truth was that he had his good and bad days. Some days he was Argus Filch on the asshole days, and then there were the Uther Pendragon days of mistaken destiny and grudge holding.

And then there were the Nero days. After Camden died, there seemed to be a lot more of those.

Isaac remembered the days when he didn’t have to put his own arm into sling because he accidentally over salted the liver. There weren’t many of them, but he did remember when they were.

Like the day when his dad had let him get a puppy. He had named his Homer and loved him so very much. (His dad shot Homer in the backyard the next week.)

And there was that time that he was allowed to drive the truck. That day had been the first time he laughed in a long time. (His dad locked him in the freezer over the weekend, afterwards.)

And even though his parenting was sub-par, he did make some good decisions. For example, the times he would lock Isaac in the closet and tell him not to make any noise when his friends would come over and drink.

And more often than not, there were days when Isaac really fucking hated his father. There were days when he felt degraded, and filthy. When he would stand under the spray of the shower for hours, trying to wash away the phantom hands that fondled his body. And he would weep, weep for an innocence lost and a life ruined. Yeah, there were days when Isaac wished he killed the man himself.

…

Isaac had moved in with the Hales three years earlier, when he was sixteen. His father had been killed by some kid with a grudge, and Isaac couldn’t have been more glad.

Cora had been in his grade, and had noticed the bruises that always plagued him. She then enlisted the help of her older siblings Laura and Derek, and together they lured him to their house with promises of cheeseburgers and marshmallows. There he had met the Hale twins, Maura and Nora and the newly born Eric Hale. He had been sat on the couch with a baby plopped in his arms. He started spending more time with the Hales when his father died. Isaac couldn’t force himself to be sad.

…

"Stilinski," Isaac heard Jackson, their manager growl, "If you spill one more coffee am going to behead you!"

Squeaking, Stiles ducked away from the larger man, “I don’t think my husband would appreciate that! And think of the kids! You wouldn’t leave my babies without a mama, now would you?”

"I think he would!" Erica called, leaning over the counter, "And so would I, so get on with the latte making."

"Isaac!" Stiles shouted, reaching for him, "You wouldn’t let your brother-in-law die, right?"

Smiling, Isaac answered, “I’m not getting in between a cleavage wielding Erica and her coffee, so you’re on your own.”

Erica hummed, lifting one hand to a breast, “These are pretty awesome, i know.”

"I’m kind of flaming," Isaac replied, adding some extra foam to her order, "you know, this gay is on fire, fire."

"You are pretty hot," a voice said from behind him, causing him to startle and spill the steaming drink all over himself.

Stiles rushed him to the sink, turning on the cool water as Jackson walked to the counter to greet the man.

"Danny, my man, i didn’t know you were in town."

"Do you think if we start grunting and banging at our chests, they’ll understand us?" Stiles whispered, pulling a chuckle out of him.

"You might have to imitate throwing a ball." Stiles nodded his head seriously, turning the tap off and wrapping Isaac’s hand in a towel.

Checking his watch, Stiles untied his apron, “My time is up. I’m going to go home and relieve Talia of my little monsters.”

"Tell Ethan and Aiden i said hi," Isaac called as Stiles walked out the door.

Leaning his head against the fridge, Isaac closed his eyes and breathed.

…

Isaac preferred walking home, even if it was late at night. He liked the cool air against his skin.

It was like any other night until he heard the sound.

"Hello?" He called, turning down an alleyway. He heard some sort of pitiful whimpering coming from behind a trashcan.

"Hi, little guy," Isaac whispered, reaching his hand out to the animal. It was little husky puppy, obviously underfed and afraid. "There you go," he held the puppy close to his chest.

He stood to get out of the alley when thunder cracked across the sky. Rain began to pour and Isaac sighed, ready to run home.

"Hey!" Someone called from the road. Isaac turned to see the guy from earlier, "Do you need a ride?"

Isaac shyly nodded his head, approaching the car cautiously.

"I’m Danny." The handsome driver said as Isaac climbed in.

Isaac answered with a small smile and tugging the puppy impossibly closer, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from like a year ago. Originally prompted by purplehoodiesandleatherjackets (she's the bomb diggity)
> 
> I was actually thinking of continuing this one, if anyone is interested?
> 
> My ask is ALWAYS open; deputycuffmeanytime.tumblr.com


End file.
